


Birthday

by Telstar (Altopiano)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altopiano/pseuds/Telstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In New Zealand, it's Elijah's 19th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

I could have gone along to that club in Hamilton, with everyone else - but I had some calls to make, important calls that wouldn’t wait until tomorrow. I think he understood. He knows that in this business, you gotta hustle, all the time, or you get left behind. That’s not gonna happen to me. So, _have a good one_ , I said, and gave him a card Ally made. Signed right at the bottom, under all her scrawl. _Sean x_

He looked at it a long time. Smiled that little smile he does.

_Sure, Sean, yeah._

I think he understood.


End file.
